Sayaka and Izaya
by Sakurabi456
Summary: Sayaka and Izaya's little friendship will turn into something more or will it tumble down when Izaya finds out Sayaka's little secret.
1. Chapter 1

I am rewriting a story that suck, but really I don't mind at all on doing it all over again! ^^

Sayaka(POV)

I was getting ready for work, because I was late. While I was running around my apartment looking for my keys, I saw a picture of some old friends.

-Flashback-

"Okay now smile you guys" said the camera man, we were trying to stay together without leaving each other out of the picture. I was a happy girl then, because I have three best friends.

"Say I love dango!"said the camera man

"We love dango!" we said

The camera snapped, all of us ran over to see the picture. We all though we looked great, the picture always mad me laugh. The way that Shizuo and Izaya secretly trying to be buddies in the picture, while me and Shinra were just smiling away.

-Flashback ended-

I laughed so hard it made my stomatch hurt. "Oh no, I am late for work!"

I ran out of my apartment, and quickly locking the door. I have this feeling I am going to run into someone that I really have the pleasure of meeting.

At work, was very stupid I forgot to get my lunch from home, and I was wearing uncomforable shoes, and least but not least my boss that is yelling at me for not giving the paitent the right amount of pills.

Working at a pharmency is the best I can do since I didn't get the chance to finish my senior year a high school.

" I really need to be a nurse" I thought

I really wanted to be a nurse when I was a little girl, or my plan B was to be a singer. That is what I thought I was going to be until I got very ill in my senior year. It was a high fever and stomatch pain that the doctors and the nurses couldn't figure out.

" Sayaka its your lunch break, you got 1 hour! " said my boss in a very mean way.

-While on Ikebokuro street-

I was walking down the street trying to figure out what I am going to eat, that was when I heard a loud voice " IZAYAAAA!" said a man that had a bartender suit on and then he threw a vending machine.

What a minute, Izaya and vending machine thrown..its Shiuzo and Izaya and their still fighting what a watse. I have to go on and say hi.

" Shizuo! Its me Sayaka" I said loudly to let the people stare. "what the fuck are they looking at?" I thought.

Shizuo turned with a happy grin on his face" Sayaka long time no see!" he said.

Then guess what who showed up behind me Izaya " Sayaka-chan its great to see you again!" he came running towards me trying give me a hug, but then a vending machine was thrown at him.

"Sorry Sayaka-chan, but I have some personal matters I have to take care of!" he started running then Shizuo started running shouting"IZAYAAA!"

Those guys are idiots they don't know when to stop fighting each other.

Oh my gosh! I only have 20 minutes till lunch break is over.

Then it hit me, I will go to the dango shop I always go to since I was little. I started running till I hit the corner of block and its still open!

I walked in and people realized me at the very moment I started eating my dango in a very not lady like way like I always have when I was little.

" Oh I know that kind of eating, is that you Sayaka?" Mr. Aoba said.

" Yes its me" I said with my mouth full of dango.

" I its you again, nice to see you boy" He said I shot him a confused look I am not a boy, then I turned around and I realized who he was talking to, Izaya.

" Well its nice to see you to Mr. Aoba" he said in his know-it-all smirk.

" Well its nice to see you to Izaya" I said in a pretend hurtful voice.

He turned around in a confused look then he turned into a smirk again "Well Sayaka its nice to see you again, have you missed me darlin ?" he said in a pretend husband voice kind of way. This guy is really a asshole when he plays with me.

" Izaya stop playing with me and yes I missed you" I said while laughing he never really stop messing with people's emotions and lives.

" Well now you excuse me I only have 5 minutes to get back to my job" I said getting ready to get up until Izaya grabbed my hand.

"hey Sayaka, Shinra is having a party at his house toninght I don't know what for but you will need a date so.." He said in a very nervous way Izaya voice was that was new.

" So maybe I was wondering if you would like to go with me" he said I can feel my face go all red like a beet.

"S-sure" I said studdering that was lame, so I quickly walked out so he won't see me very red face.

A date with Izaya? I am so stupid to ruin a friendship by dating a friend but I don't really care.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok now that I am trying to make this chapter as best as possible.

Izaya(POV)

"I bet I suprised her by asking her out to Shinra's party." I thought while laughing. I will leave her thinking about her feelings for me.

This is going to be interesting."~ I'm kinda getting bored so I go mess with Shizu-chan~" I said

I must go and rub it in his face that I got a date, I want to see his reaction and it will give me enough data on how Shizu-chan act if he feels lonely. I laughed so hard thinking about it.

Regular(POV)

Sayaka is confused by Izaya's sudden word that he said, she never been on a date with any boy because she was always with the two scariest student in the school. Well, Sayaka was pretty to be ask out all the time.

She had light blue silver hair, light blue eyes, and the most adorable face you will ever seen.

People thought at school that Izaya and Sayaka would not be a perfect match, it was when you have to vote who will be the cutest couple in school.

Sayaka shooked her head' there is no way that will be possible ' she thought

If she knew Izaya she knew him better than anyone. 'Its probably just friendly date, that is what I really need to think' she thought.

"SAYAKA! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" her thoughts were snapped when her bitchy boss called her.

Sayaka(POV)

'Ah shit' I thought while sitting down all nervous my palm is sweaty, it happens when I get nervous its a embarrassing habit.

"Sayaka I am concern of your bad influence at work. You're always late, you tend to doze out while the line is getting full, and you are always talking to yourself. Sayaka I have no choice but to dismiss you from the pharmancy, I'm sorry" he said in a sempathy voice

" I am fired, but I only worked her for 2 weeks!" I said in a angry voice

" I know your upset...but their is another way to keep your job" he said in a seducive voice

He squeezed my breast and started rubbing my shoulders, he is trying to rape me.

"Wait stop, leave me alone somebody please help!" I said loudly so someone can here me, I tried to struggle out but he was pinning me to the desk.

" Trying to rape your fellow enployee, thats low" said low evil voice from behind

" Thats just low" said another low voice from behind

Please let it be some help please!

Then I saw Shizuo and Izaya, I was so embarrassed letting them see me half naked on the desk.

Then my boss got up and said " Who the hell are you guys!"

Shizuo got angry and said" Were the fucking police thats who we are!" then he went really overboard and threw him out the window.

Then Izaya said " Are you okay Sayaka-chan?"

I got up and dressed myself then said" Yes, I am okay..."

"Well Sayaka-chan you better get ready for our little date to Shinra's party" said Izaya while looking at Shizuo

" You said yes to this damn flea!" said shizuo in a very angry tone

" Oh come on Shizuo its not like I am going to marry him" I said

That time when I said it Izaya frowned a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo(POV)

After that little rape atempt by Sayaka's boss, we all decided to go to an ice cream shop to cheer Sayaka up.

' Poor kid ' I thought. She had so much to live for and all of that is spoiled because of that damn boss is going to ruin it by trying to rape her. Good thing that me and that damn flea came or she would of got raped bad.

(Sigh) This is going to be a problem she is fired from her job. In one week she probably have no apartment , food, water, or maybe even clothing.

" Here you go" I said with sempathy " maybe this will cheer you up"

She still looking down with a sad expression on her face. " Sayaka you need to stop looking so down, he didn't rape you all the way so at least put a smile on your face"

She can be so childish sometimes, if I was a girl I wouldn't be so hung up on it.

Then she put a big smile on her face when Izaya came with his Ice cream. It made me feel mad for some reason. I never had this feeling before when Sayaka is always around me , Shinra, and Izaya.

I just shrugged it off, maybe its just a late phase or something like that.

Then my phone ranged, and it was Shinra. I answered it " Are you guys going to be at my party? Its going to be in 2 hours" he wined.

" Yes we are going to be there, and Shinra we got a little surprise for you when we get to the party."

" Wait Shizu-" I hunged up, he will know the surprise when we get to the party.

" I have to go you guys, got to get ready for Shinra's party" I said while walking off.

Izaya(POV)

Oh yeah! I remember now I have to go to Shinra's party. " ~So Sayaka-chan are we still going on our little date to Shinra's party~"

" Yeah Izaya we're still going to Shinra's party!" she said happily. At least she is happy now.

"Now shall we get you a dress" I said

" No I already have one I bought yesterday " she said with a red face. Isn't that cute she probably got when I ask her to come to Shinra's party.

"I will meet you at this spot once you done ." I said

" Ok"

- At home-

"I look rediculous" I said in a dead tone.

" No you don't you look handsome!" said Naime " Besides you have to look good with your date"

Then I heard someone knocking at my door, " who the hell is knocking at my door" I said muttering

I opening the door and I saw Sayaka-chan and Shizu-chan at the door. 'Damn you Shizuo for giving her my address' I thought. I really didn't mind Sayaka-chan, but Shizu-chan urggh!

But Sayaka looked absoulutly beautiful. She had on a white dress that goes down to her ankles with a big bow tied behind her back, and she had a big white ribbion in her hair that matched it perfectly. 'Oh my gosh' I thought.

"Hey! flea we gotta get to the party" said Shizu-chan snapping me out of my thoughts of Sayaka.

While we were walking to Shinra's house Sayaka-chan poped out and said " Wow Izaya you look really handsome"

I can feel my face turn really red, so I just turned away really quickly.

Sayaka(POV)

Izaya looked really handsome he was wearing a suit that made him really grown up. I thought about the days when him and Shizuo will get in trouble when they get into lots of fights.

I always thought of them as brothers , so I never have to worry of running into rapist, and gangs also other stuff.

We were at the door when suddenly some weird guy started shouting" Hey guys! and who is this adorable chick!"

Then I noticed that perverted little catch line " Shinra is that you?" he looked at me with a confused look and then did a hey-I-know-you look kind of face. " Its me Sayaka" I said hoping he will realize sooner or later, then he said with a loud voice " OH SAYAKA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH WHERE WERE YOU. I WAS SO WORRIED!" he was now starting to get on my nerves but I love him like a brother.

I am going to have some fun at his party. and maybe I get to meet some new people.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry I been so busy lately. So, to make it up to you all I making new chapters again. .

Izaya(POV)

I am so happy that Sayaka went with me to this party.(sigh) Why do Shinra have to make it a formal party, I hate wearing this suit its a little tight. I see everybody wearing dresses and suits that I have never seen before, everybody looks very different too me like they're really happy now..but, I don't like it, not one bit.

I headed my way to the food table. 'Wow' I thought, Shinra really went overboard with this whole formal party theme. I turned my head and I see Sayaka talking with Naime and, Kasuka?

What the hell is Kasuka is doing here? I thought. I really thought that he was a famous moviestar that don't have time for little parties. I was really annoyed when Kasuka made her laugh and she was even blushing!

I was really going to go over there and wanted to work my ruining people's lives speech. I really thought it was a bad idea, but I just head over there and head into the conversation.

"~Hey Saya-chan!~" I said loudly enough for people to hear me and most of the people turned their heads.

She turned her head and smiled at me then waved me over there." Iza-chan where have you been me and Kasuka was just talking about you!" I frowned when she said that she and Kasuka( The dead-eye fish little brother) were talking about me. I wonder what they were talking about that cause them to compare that to me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kasuka called me over to the balcony. I was ready to have second thoughts but then I came over their with him. He closed the door when I walked out to the balcony with him.

"So whats this about?" I asked, clearly annoyed because I could've been with Sayaka talking with her and laughing.

" Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Shoot" I said, ready for him to get to the point.

" Are you in love with Sayaka?" he said in a little demanding voice

Their was silence between us. I was not going to let him find out that I am in love with Sayaka.

" Well are you?" he asked now getting angry with me. This is not Kasuka because he is always quiet and never talked that much.

" N-NO I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT UGLY BITCH!" I said loudly

" I KNOW WHEN YOU ARE LYING AND IF YOUR NOT IN LOVE WITH HER THEN THEN-" he started studdering

" THEN WHAT?" I said and I was proud of myself because I was clearly going to win this argument.

"Then you don't mind if I asked her out on a date!" He said then he walked away into the house.

I stopped dead on my thoughts and my place on winning this argument.

Kasuka and Sayaka together I thought.

I didn't even want to think about it when their done with their date.

I took a deep breath.

"Izaya is it true?" she said with tears in her eyes.

" Is it true that you called me an...an ugly bitch" she said

I tried to explain and but she cut me off.

" DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME, CALL ME , BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH ME , OR EVEN LOOK AT ME! " but before she ran she said" You stupid bastard I trusted you when we were in highschool up until now..I HATE YOU!" then she ran out.

What have I done...


End file.
